The Mark of the Rani (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|230px|Der Doctor entdeckt Störungen in der Zeit The Mark of the Rani ist die 140. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 22. Staffel. Teil 1 In dem englischen Bergarbeiterdorf Killingworth gehen um das Jahr 1810 die Menschen ihrem Tagwerk nach. Einige der Arbeiter begeben sich ins Badehaus des Dorfes, das von einer alten Frau betrieben wird. Plötzlich wird die Badestube mit Gas geflutet und die Arbeiter verlieren das Bewusstsein. In der TARDIS stellt der Doctor derweil fest, dass sie vom Kurs abgewichen sind, was offenbar von einer anderen Zeitmaschine versursacht wurde, die sich auf der Erde befindet. Die TARDIS materialisiert unweit von Killingworth. Der Doctor und Peri machen sich auf den Weg und werden dabei von einer Vogelscheuche beobachtet. thumb|200px|left|Das Zeichen der Rani Die Arbeiter im Badehaus kommen wieder zu sich. Sie haben seltsame Male am Hals und sind plötzlich sehr aggressiv. Sie überfallen einen Fuhrwagen, der eine Maschine transportiert und zerstören diese. Sie schlagen den Kutscher nieder, werden aber vom Doctor und Peri vertrieben. Die beiden helfen dem Mann wieder auf die Beine, der den Angriff auf die Angst der Arbeiter, durch die Maschinen ihre Arbeit zu verlieren, zurück führt. Doch der Doctor zweifelt daran. Da bemerken sie einen der Angreifer, der von den anderen zurück gelassen wurde und entdecken an dessen Hals die merkwürdigen Male. Der verwirrte Mann flieht ohne jegliche Erklärung. Der Kutscher berichtet, dass die Maschine für George Stephenson gedacht war, woraufhin der Doctor Stephenson unbedingt treffen will. Als sie am Badehaus vorbei fahren, registriert der Doctor eine Irritation in der Zeit auf seinem Zeitanalysator. Dies bemerkt auch die alte Frau, die es nun eilig hat, weitere Badegäste ins Haus zu locken. Da nähert sich die Vogelscheuche, die dem Doctor gefolgt ist und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um den Master handelt. Derweil stellen der Doctor und Peri fest, dass in zwei Tagen in Killingworth ein Treffen der wichtigsten Forscher und Erfinder dieser Zeit stattfinden soll, die die bevorstehende industrielle Revolution prägen werden. Sie werden weiterhin vom Master beobachtet. Dieser spricht die Männer an, die den Wagen überfielen und hetzt sie gegen den Doctor auf. Sie stürzen sich sogleich auf den Fremden, doch der eintreffende Lord Ravensworth kann das Schlimmste verhindern. Die Männer fliehen und Ravensworth zeigt sich sehr beunruhigt, da in letzter Zeit gehäuft Angriffe auf Maschinen durch die Arbeiter stattfanden. thumb|200px|Zwei verbündete Time Lords Im Badehaus schließt die Alte in einem Labor hinter einer beweglichen Wand ihre neusten Opfer an Maschinen an, wodurch die Male am Hals entstehen. Der Master betritt das Labor und konfrontiert die Alte mit seiner Anwesenheit. Sie entledigt sich ihrer Verkleidung und entpuppt sich als attraktive Time Lady namens Rani, die den Master von früher kennt. Sie ist wenig begeistert, ihn wieder zu sehen und hat keinerlei Interesse sich in die Fehde zwischen dem Master und dem Doctor einzumischen. Dennoch verlangt er ihre Unterstützung und droht, ihr Unternehmen auf der Erde zu sabotieren - die Rani entnimmt menschlichen Gehirnen eine Chemikalie, wodurch diese aggressiv werden. Sie erklärt sich widerwillig bereit, ihm zu helfen. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor befragt Luke Der Doctor befragt derweil den jungen Luke Ward, einen Assistenten von Stephenson, dessen Vater unter den Angreifern war. Luke berichtet, dass sein Vater sich seit dem Besuch des Badehauses merkwürdig benimmt. Sogleich begibt sich der Doctor dorthin und betritt mit anderen Arbeitern die Badestube. Auch er wird von dem Gas außer Gefecht gesetzt und findet sich angeschnallt im Labor der Rani wieder. Auch sie kennen sich von früher. Sie eröffnet ihm, dass sie den Master unterstützt, um weiter ihre Experimente machen zu können. Als sie sich auf den Weg macht, den Master zu holen, betritt Peri das Labor, die dem Doctor heimlich gefolgt ist. Doch für eine Befreiung bleibt ihr nicht genügend Zeit - der Master und die Rani kehren zurück. Angeschnallt auf einem Labortisch wird der Doctor hinaus geschoben und muss mit ansehen, wie seine TARDIS von den beeinflussten Bergarbeitern in den tiefsten Bergwerksschacht gestoßen wird. Dann laden die Arbeiter den Doctor auf einen der Bergwerkswagen und schieben ihn zum Schacht... Teil 2 Der Doctor droht, wie seine TARDIS in den Bergwerksschacht zu stürzen. Es kommt ihm jedoch ein Mann zu Hilfe, der sich als George Stephenson vorstellt. Gemeinsam mit Peri fliehen sie vor der wütenden Arbeitermeute. Der Doctor warnt Stephenson vor der Revolte, hinter der mehr als nur die Angst vor den Neuerungen steckt und empfiehlt, das Treffen der Erfinder abzusagen. Luke sucht derweil nach seinem Vater und trifft auf den Master, der ihn hypnotisiert und ihn zu seinem willigen Gehilfen macht. Er befiehlt ihm, jeden zu töten, der das Treffen der Erfinder verhindern will. thumb|220px|In der TARDIS der Rani Peri und der Doctor begeben sich wieder ins Badehaus, das Labor der Rani ist jedoch verlassen. Dem Doctor fällt eine Stellwand auf, hinter der etwas verborgen zu sein scheint. Er ahnt eine Falle und aktiviert absichtlich eine Sicherheitsvorrichtung, die Gas ablässt. Rechtzeitig nutzen die beiden die Gasmasken, die im Labor herum liegen. Als das Gas verflogen ist, schiebt er die Wand beiseite. Dahinter steht ein Schrank, den er als die TARDIS der Rani identifiziert. Er und Peri betreten das Schiff. Im Kontrollraum befinden sich mehrere Embryonen des Tyrannosaurus rex - offenbar stattete die Rani auch dieser Erd-Epoche einen Besuch ab. Plötzlich aktiviert sich der Antrieb der TARDIS, Peri kann gerade noch rechtzeitig das Schiff verlassen, der Doctor bleibt an Bord. Die Rani und der Master haben sich in einen tiefen Bergwerksschacht begeben, in dem sich früher die Operationszentrale der Rani befand. Von dort aus kann sie ihre TARDIS aktivieren. Ihr Schiff materialisiert im Schacht und sie und der Master betreten den Kontrollraum. Der Doctor hat sich versteckt und belauscht die beiden. Die Rani holt einige Minen und beide verlassen das Schiff wieder. Der Doctor macht sich daran, die Antriebsmaschine zu manipulieren. Die Rani und der Master bringen die Minen in den nahe gelegenen Wald, wo sie sie unter Laub verstecken. Derweil wurde Jack Ward gefangen und zu Lord Ravensworth gebracht. Peri wird ebenfalls zum Lord gebracht, kann ihm jedoch keine Auskunft geben, wo der Doctor sich aufhält. Luke unterrichtet Stephenson, dass einer seiner erwarteten Gäste überfallen wurde und sich nun im Wald versteckt. Sogleich will Stephenson in den Wald, doch der Doctor hält ihn davon ab und geht selbst. Zuvor warnt er ihn vor Luke, da dieser nicht er selbst ist. Bei Lord Ravensworth macht man sich Sorgen um den Zustand von Jack Ward. Peri bietet an, im Wald nach Baldrian zu suchen, um Ward zu beruhigen und Luke bietet an, sie zu begleiten. Der Doctor ahnt, dass irgendwo im Wald eine Falle auf ihn wartet und durchstreift vorsichtig das Gelände. Er entdeckt die Rani und den Master in ihrem Hinterhalt. Er entwaffnet den Master und kann so verhindern, dass der Master auf Luke und Peri schießt. Da tritt Luke auf eine der Minen, die explodiert und ihn in einen Baum umwandelt. Auch Peri betritt das Minenfeld, wird jedoch von dem in einen Baum umgewandelten Luke am Weitergehen gehindert. Der Doctor zwingt die Rani, seiner Begleiterin den sicheren Weg aus dem Minenfeld zu zeigen. Er verlangt von seinen Erzfeinden, die Erde zu verlassen, da stürmen die von der Rani behandelten Bergarbeiter durch den Wald. Während der Doctor versucht, die Arbeiter vor dem Minenfeld zu schützen, bringt Peri den Master und die Rani in den Bergwerksschacht. Den beiden gelingt es, Peri zu überwältigen. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor in einer misslichen Lage Dem Doctor gelingt es nicht, die Arbeiter von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. So werden zwei von ihnen ebenfalls zu Bäumen, während die anderen den Doctor auf dem Minenfeld zurück lassen. Es gelingt ihm, sicher aus dem Wald zu entkommen. Er geht ins Bergwerk und findet Peri, die wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Sie suchen nach der TARDIS der Rani und entkommen nur knapp einem Anschlag des Masters. Bevor das Bergwerk zusammenstürzt, fliehen der Master und die Rani mit deren TARDIS. Sie aktiviert den Antrieb und muss feststellen, dass die Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr zu beeinflussen ist. Gleichzeitig beginnen die Tyrannosaurus rex-Embryonen zu wachsen... Der Doctor und Peri kommen ins Dorf zurück, wo Stephenson die TARDIS des Doctors aus dem Bergwerksschacht geborgen hat. Er und Peri betreten das Schiff und verschwinden vor den Augen Stephensons und Lord Ravensworths. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben